FashionVictim
by Muffin.Vampirex3
Summary: Edward a abandonné Bella. Celle-ci essaie de se suicider mais elle est sauvée par Harry Potter chez qui elle vit avec toute sa famille mais que se passe t-il quand 200 ans plus ils reviennent, les Cullen, et que sa nouvelle famille connaît Edward.. UA
1. Surprise

J'avais toujours été une bonne actrice mais la je ne crois pas cacher très bien ma souffrance Ca fait deux cent ans qu'il ma quitté et faut dire que j'ai changé. Mais je crois que j'espérais ne plus jamais le voir.

Ils étaient tout devant moi, la nouvelle moi, ils ont l'air choquer de mon changement, et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite et j'affiche même un sourire satisfait finalement je suis bien meilleure actrice que je ne le croyais.

-Hum… Les Cullen, vous revoilà, ça fait quoi deux cent ans et finalement vous êtes revenus. Dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

- j'espère que vous vous plairez bien ici Reprit-je et la je repartit sans attendre de réponse les laissant bouche bée devant la manière dont je leur ai parlé.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là Paniquait-je, il faut que j'ailler voir Blaise tout de suite.

Je me mis à courir pour rejoindre ma Bugatti 16.4 Veyron – superbe voiture, je sais !! -,je démarra et en cinq minutes j'arriva chez moi. J'entrai et cria :

- ILS SONT REVENUS.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi et dirent tous en chœur :

Qui est revenus ?

A votre avis ? C'est des Cullen que je parle voyons…

C'est formidable dit Draco, on va rencontrer d'autre vampire et puis tu pourras retourner avec l'amour de ta vie

NON !!! ce n'est pas formidable et tu sais très bien qu'il m'aime plus en fait, il ne m'a jamais aimé dis-je en m'asseyant sur le sofa abattu

Oh ma chérie, moi je crois que Dracon n'a pas tort et il t'aime ça se voit… Hum… ou a-tu acheté cette merveilleuse robe dit Hermione en montrant ma robe Chanel

Hermione voyons-tu n'as aucune pitié, elle est triste et toi tu la complimente sur sa robe, c'est quoi cette manière de consoler les gens dit Harry

En tout cas, ça marche Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux, en fait-je ne l'aime plus alors …

Je savais que je n'allais pas les duper aussi facilement, ils me connaissaient tellement bien en fait, ils me connaissaient plus que moi je ne me connaissait . Harry , Harry Potter était un gars super drôle , il avait les cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux magnifiques vert avec des reflets or, il était comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu, il avait remplacé Emmett dans ce rôle depuis longtemps, il était Vampire par héritage, il avait une beauté sauvage rare, il avait un tel sex-appeal qu'il faisait tourner les têtes des filles et gars mais lui il était fou amoureux de Dracon Malfoy qui était lui aussi vampire par héritage mais il était aussi a moitié veela deux fois plus beau qu'un vampire normal, il était blond, les cheveux à la longueur des épaules sa frange tombant parfaitement devant des yeux gris bleu avec lui aussi des yeux il avait tout d'un être magnifique et sexy, en fait-il était parfait, lui et Harry faisaient tout un contraire mais ils se complétaient tellement bien, ils étaient parfaits ensemble.

Parlons maintenant de Ron Weasley et Hermione Potter.

Ron était un homme très gentil, mais qui fait un peu trop de blague vaseuse du genre de Emmett mais Ron n'est pas une grosse brute mais il est un tas de muscles comme Emmett et il ne pense qu'à manger et à sa Hermione chérie . Il était roux, pas roux cuivré comme Edward mais roux roux, vous comprenez, il avait des yeux bleus avec des reflets or et était lui aussi vampire d'héritage -en fait tous les descendants d'une grande famille de sorciers était vampires d'héritage -, il aimait 'Mione comme un fou et celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

Hermione était la sœur de Harry, elle avait les cheveux bruns roux et des yeux noisette magnifiques une bouche pulpeuse et rouge, elle était aussi belle que Rosalie et elle était une figure de mode –tout comme Alice, Rosalie et moi – elle et Ron se disputait tellement qu'à première vue on croirait qu'ils se détestaient mais ils s'adorent.

Blaise lui était noir avec un sourire d'ange et des yeux complètement or pour lui, c'était mon meilleur ami celui qui me comprenait le mieux, il était célibataire tout comme moi et multipliait les conquêtes tout comme moi et on a même déjà couché ensemble… Plusieurs fois même mais on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, non ça non, faut dire que j'aime toujours Edward .

Moi, Bella Swan, je suis devenue vampire, je me suis jeté de la falaise et Draco m'a trouvé et m'a mordu et Draco a essayé de me trouver parce que je suis cousine en fait je m'appelle Bella

Black et j'ai été adopté à ma naissance par Charlie et Renée et je suis en fait la fille de Sirius Black . Oui je sais, ça porte a confusion avec Jacob Black , mais Jacob est en fait mon cousin éloigné . Billy est le cousin de Sirius et la mère de Billy étant moldu n'a jamais connu son père et a été abandonné lui est sa mère . En tout cas c'est une histoire bien compliquée que je ne connais pas au complet moi même.

- Euh … J'ai faim !!! Qui vient chassé avec moi ?!? Demanda Ron avec une moue de chien battu

Tu ne pense qu'à manger, moi je reste ici Dit Hermione avec un air désespéré

Moi aussi, je reste ici Dis-je en souriant Ohh !! non que tu dirais 'Mione d'aller faire un peu de Shopping Reprit-je avec un sourire avec un sourire éclatant.

Ouii !!! Shopping !!! Hahaha !!

Je viens avec vous les filles sourit Blaise

Moi aussi Dit Draco

Moi je vais avec Ron Fit le garçon à la cicatrice

Merci mon frère , toi au moins tu ne m'abandonne pas pour une partie de SHOPPING !!! Dit le roux avec un air dramatique.

Tous le monde éclata de rire .

Où sont Sirius et Remus ?

'Sais pas, sûrement entrain de chasser

Hum …. J'adore l'odeur des magasins, la texture des vêtements, essayer des vêtements, acheter des vêtements, l'odeur des bottes Gucci , des robes moulantes et courtes Chanel, des sacs Prada et bien d'autres choses , En bref j'adore le shopping, je suis accro au shopping .

Oh mon dieu !!! Ils font des soldes chez Chanel Dis-je en criant

Quoi !! Vite !! Fais vite bon sang ou il ne restera rien Fit Hermione

Les garcons nous regardaient - courir pour atteindre le magasin – en riant .

Elles sont folles !!

On vous a entendues criai-je en rentrant dans le magasin

Ils y avaient beaucoup de monde, je me frayais un chemin facilement car tout le monde nous laissez passer estomaquer par notre beauté. J'adorais ça , je dirigeai directement vers les robes.

J'en dénicha deux que j'adorai, une robe noire moulante courte, elle était magnifique, décolletée et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et une rouge arrivant au genou mais tout aussi décolletée, elle était ouverte jusqu'au bas du dos, elle était magnifique. AHH !! je les achète !!

Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé 'Mione

Oh !! Waw elles sont magnifiques !!

Ouii !! Je sais … Il faut que je trouve des talons allant avec mes merveilles.

Ah oui !! J'ai vu des talons aiguilles or pour aller avec ta robe noir là-bas Dit-elle en me montrant une rangée de talons toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Merci 'Mione , j'tadore

Je me dirigea pratiquement en courant vers la paire j'approche ma main pour les prendre, je pose ma main dessus, je les soulève mais je me rends compte que quelqu'un a aussi les mains dessus, je lève la tête et là devant moi …

Alice !!

Bella !! Répondit-elle en souriant tu as raison, je me plait beaucoup ici.

Euh tu peux lâcher MA paire de chaussures !!

Ta paire de chaussures ??

Oui, ma paire de chaussures, je l'ai vu la première et puis j'ai même la robe qui va avec, alors je les prends

Ok tiens je te les donne Sourit Alice a condition que tu me dise pourquoi tu es encore vivante .

D'accord Je suis une vampire et une sorcière alors je suis encore en vie, alors tu les lâche mes chaussures, si tu n'aurais pas dejà était mon amie je t'aurais assommé parce que tu as osé essayé de me voler une paire de talons qui était faite pour moi !! Dis-je en serrant dans mes bras les talons

Bella, alors tu as fini Dis Draco

Oui, oui

Bella, tu ne me présente pas.

Alice , Draco , Drago , Alice Cullen

Ah tu veux dire que ...Fit Draco

Ouii répondit Bella

Et bien enchanté Dit il avec un sourire charmeur – restant de son éducation aristocratique –

Moi de meme Sourit Alice

Hey vous avez vu Hermione Fit Blaise en arrivant

Re-bonjour Reprit –il en se tournant vers elle en prenant son air séducteur.

Salut Fit Alice Tu es Vampire toi aussi ?

Ouii

Rosalie, je te l'avais bien Cria- Alice

Quoi , qu'est ce qu'il y a dit Rosalie en essayant une paire de souliers quelque mètre plus loin

Je te l'avait dit que c'était un Vampire

Ah oui, c'est vrai Fit-elle d'un air sarcastique puis elle se tourna vers moi me sourit et dit :

Bella, je suis heureuse de te voir, tu m'a manqué et pas qu'a moi à tout le monde en fait, surtout à Edward, il t'aime encore, tu sais.

Tu vois bien que j'avais raison Dit Draco il t'aime encore.

Je n'en suis pas si sure

Tu sais, il ne souriait plus, ne chassais pratiquement plus, ne parlait plus et il restait toute la journée dans la forêt et il ne rentrait a la maison que pour ne pas inquiéter Esmée Dit Alice

C'est vrai ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix en reprenant confiance.

Oui et maintenant, il est heureux parce que tu es encore vivante ça fait deux cent ans que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux.

Je lui sourit, j'étais heureuse moi aussi d'avoir rendu heureux Edward

Merci , Bon ben on doit y aller, on a plein de magasin à voir sourit-je

Bye , bye, on va se revoir bientôt , même très bientôt Sourit-t-elle.

A ce moment là, je sus qu'elle avait eu une vision de notre prochaine rencontre et je peux vous dire que cette perspective ne me réjouissait guère. Non, ce n'est pas le fait de revoir Edward qui me fait peur... En fait, dans un sens, oui, c'est le fait de revoir Edward qui me fait peur mais juste parce que je ne suis pas totalement convaincu de ce que tous proches s'évertuent à me faire comprendre. Edward m'aime . Non, je n'y crois pas, pourquoi m'avoir abandonné si il m'aimait tant que ça. Je trouve cela plutôt évident, on ne dit à quelqu'un qu'on aime qu'on ne veut plus d'elle, qu'on veut la quitter,qu'on ne veut plus jouer un rôle et par conséquent on préfere la quitter, qu'elle ne lui apporte rien de bon. Mais comme il l'a dit une part de lui continuera de m'aimer. C'est-à-dire que le monstre en lui continuera d'aimer le sang d'une pauvre petite humaine qui n'existe plus depuis 200 ans. Ce qui veut clairement dire qu'il n y a aucune part de lui, qui m'aime. Je comprend aujourd'hui pourquoi il ne voulait tant pas me transformer parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait que mon sang. Et pendant toutes ces années, ce n'est pas mon absence qu'il a pleuré mais plutôt l'absence de mon sang. Tout se tient maintenant, je comprend. Il a leurrer tout le monde avec sa souffrance ridicule. Mais pourtant moi, je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerais toujours et je ne peut en aimer un autre et on ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé, j'ai tout essayé pour remplacer Edward par un autre, même par des humains. Mais rien, n y fait. En tout cas, nous voilà arrivé, chez nous. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se deéplace en voiture ça irait nettement plus vite si nous transplanions. Mais ils ne veulent pas car ils adorent les voitures. Bon moi aussi, j'aime les voitures, surtout la mienne une Bugatti, j'en suis tout particulièrement fière, je l'exhibe partout.

Papa, où es-tu ? Criai-je en entrant chez-nous.

Nous sommes dans le salon, Bella !

Où étiez-vous Remus et toi ?

Oh, attend je compte vous l'annoncer quand Ron va revenir. Un vrai goinfre celui-là.

Hey ! je t'ai entendu Sirius. Fit Ron en entrant de sa chasse fructueuse.

Où est Harry ?

Il est aller se changer. Il s'est fait sauter dessus par un ours femelle en chaleur.

Quoi ? Fit Draco et sa jalousie légendaire , Elle ne la pas toucher cette conne, j'espère, Pff comment je vais faire, si même les ours lui sautent dessus.

Non, elle ne m'a rien fait mon amour, j'ai réussi à la bouffer avant, elle m'a juste arracher les vêtements.

Juste. Juste arracher des vêtements Grogna Draco incrédule.

Sirius, maintenant, qu'on est tous là, dites-nous où vous étiez…

Moi je sais ! s'écria Ron avec le visage de quelqu'un qui va faire une blague pas drôle du tout, vous êtes allé vous marier.

Hermione toujours avec son caractère enflammée lui fit une tape derrière la tête.

Ouch !

Bon, Sirius et moi, on a rencontré de nouveaux vampires.

Oui, on les connaît Fit Blaise , et leurs filles sont très très jolie, surtout la blonde.

Blaise, Alice et Rose sont mariés depuis plus de 250 ans, alors pas touche, sinon tu va te faire incinérer par Emmett et Jasper Fit-je avec un sourire narquois.

Est-ce je vais me faire incinérer par Edward, parce que j'ai fait plus que te toucher, dit Blaise.

Il y eut un gros silence. Tous le monde attendait, avec appréhension ma réplique et Blaise regrettait presque sa blague.

Hum … non, je ne crois pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec ça, fit en essayant de sourire.

Euh…, reprit Sirius en essayant de changer de sujet. C'est ça, nous avons renconter de nouveaux vampires et comme on s'est entendus avec eux, ils nous ont invités ce soir plus faire plus ample connaissance.

Hum… nous allons chez Edward, pour mieux les connaître . Quoi !?!

Quoi ?!? dit-moi que c'est pas vrai Sirius.

Euh…

On va pas vraiment chez les Cullen, hein ? c'est une blague ?

Euh… non … pourquoi ? tu ne les aimes pas ?

Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est la famille d'Edward sanglotai-je

Oh ! Je suis désolé ma chérie. Si tu veux, tu peux ne pas venir, consola Sirius.

Hum… J'en ai bien envie, mais Sirius était si enthousiaste, je peux pas lui faire et puis Edward me manque tellement, j'ai envie de le revoir.

Non, non. Je viens

Tu a fait le bon choix , sourit Hermione.

Allez vous préparer maintenant.


	2. Révélation

**Nouveau chapitre, deuxième, j'espère que vous l'aimerais, en tout cas… Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 2**

- Rouge ... Hum... c'est beau le rouge... NON... non, le rouge non

- Vert Pomme... c'est beau, c'est revigorant comme couleur... c'est une très mauvaise idée.

- AH, je sais ... du Bleu marine, c'est beau, ça fait ressortir le pale de ma peau de vampire et Edward trouve que cette couleur me va bien, oui, du bleu, pff et puis non si je mets du bleu, je vais paraître comme si je voulais le séduire et ce n'est pas cela que je veux, non je veux qu'il m'aime.

- Du jaune, c'est flash, c'est décontractée et cool, et puis j'ai robe jaune sublime... Du jaune peut-être...

- Mauve, c'est une couleur très à la mode en ce moment et j'adore mais mon instinct me dit de ne pas mettre du mauve, Hum... non pas de mauve aujourd'hui.

- Rose, ... Jamais.

J'étais entrain de fouiller dans mon immense garde-robe, soudain je vis une robe noire magnifique, que je n'avais jamais mis, elle était noir avec des brillants incrustées dans le tissu et sans bretelles, je l'essayai, elle tenait à peine sur ma poitrine mais avec un petit sort, elle allait être magnifique, Ha oui, je sais quels talons-hauts irait avec cette robe. J'ouvris la porte de la salle aux souliers et je cherchai mes talons et je les trouvai en haut complètement. Oh mon dieu, je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi magnifique. Elles étaient noirs avec des paillettes noirs brillantes cousues sur les talons et d'au moins 15 cm de hauteur. Je les essayai et soudain j'étais une déesse avec des jambes de gazelle, un corps avec des formes aux bons endroits et moulée dans une robe magnifique.

- Du noir, c'est bien le noir...

Hum... je vais demander aux autres. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Blaise et entra sans frapper.

- Blaise, comment tu me trouve?

Il venait juste de sortir de la douche et en l'occurrence, il était nu, cela ne me dérangeai pas et cela ne nous avait jamais gênés.

- Si ce mec ne tombe pas dans tes bras, je veux bien me faire castrer.

- Tu es si exubérant. Ce n'est pas pour lui, que je suis si sublime.

- Mauvaise foi, prétentieuse.

- Blaise, est-ce que ça convient à la situation.

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais t'éloigné, sinon je ne répondrais-plus de moi. Et comme, je ne veux pas te sauter dessus... tu comprends

Je souris, Blaise est mon rayon de soleil, comme Jacob avant, avec Jacob je ne faisais que scintillait, tandis qu'avec Blaise je rayonnais.

- Blaise, habille-toi chic, toi aussi.

- Bien sûr, mon amour dit-il joueur

- Bye, Bye Blaise.

Je descendais les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Hermione.

- Bella, entre.

- Salut, Hum, ta robe est magnifique.

- Et toi tu es une déesse, oh mon dieu ton Edward a tellement de chance et si il ne s'en rend pas compte de ça, je lui arrache la tête.

- Merci, Hermione peux-tu obligé Ron à s'habiller chic, mais je crois qu'une chemise classe et ajustée avec un jean noir, conviendra. Tu crois que je devrais dire à Harry et Draco de bien s'habiller ?

- Non… c'est leur style de s'habiller chic, alors…

- Hum… Ouais tu a raison.

* * *

La maison des Cullen a toujours été magnifique même après des années. Mais on voyait clairement qu'elle avait été rénovée. Vous savez, je dis cela parce que j'y suis allé, il ya quelque mois, mais ca reste entre nous, Okay… ?

- Sirius, j'espère que tu n'espère pas que _**je**_ frappe à la porte dis-je.

- Heu… non. Voyons Bella, tu me crois capable de faire cela fis-il hypocrite.

- Mais oui, je te crois voyons dis-je sur le même ton.

Toc, toc, toc …. C'était le bruit que je croyais avoir à entendre mais Alice ouvrit la porte avant que Sirius ne frappe à la porte.

- Bonjour !! s'écria Alice enjoué

- Salut Alice fit-je amusé.

- Oh Bella, **TA ROBE** … je te déteste, oh Bella, tu es magnifique, je suis fière de ce que tu es devenue.

- Faut dire que j'ai eu un bon prof, c'est grâce à toi si je m'occupe enfin de moi-même.

Alice sourit et dit :

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Entrez continua-elle en se dégageant de la porte.

Je laissai Sirius entrer en premier, puis Remus en deuxième, ensuite moi et après Blaise qui me suivait de très près, après Harry et Draco et Ron et Hermione. Tout le monde entra dans la maison et moi je fus époustouflée par la beauté de la maison. Tout était pareil et même temps tout était différent. Tous les meubles était au même au endroit mais ce n'est pas les même meubles qu'il ya deux cent ans. C'était magnifique.

- Bella !!! cria Emmett en courant vers moi et me serrant dans ses bras, tu m'as tellement manqué.

J'étais très surprise que Emmett montre autant ses émotions lui qui paraissait si dure à cuire.

- Emmett, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffe.

- Oh, désolé … fit-il en me lâchant

- Ce n'est rien…

- Je vais chercher Edward, on ne peut pas faire les présentations sans lui.

Alice courut chercher Edward et revint quelque seconde plus tard. Edward était magnifique, ma mémoire d'humaine ne lui faisait pas honneur, ses traits fins si parfait, son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux ors avec ce regard si doux quand il me regardait, je crois que je l'aime plus que je ne l'aimais il ya quelque secondes. Soudain, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco et Remus se tournèrent tous vers Edward et dirent tous en chœur :

- Cédric …

Après ça, il y eut de réaction différente, Ron s'évanouit, Blaise se mit à rire, Harry regardait Edward choqué, Hermione répétait : - Je le savais qu'il était bizarre, Draco secouait la tête en disant : C'est impossible, ce n'est même pas un fantôme et Remus faisait comme de rien n'était.

- Oh mon dieu fit Edward d'un ton détaché.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Cédric dit Harry en reprenant, je te croyais mort, nom de dieu.

- Et bien techniquement je suis mort.

À ce moment là, tout le monde se reprit, se mit à écouter la conversation de Harry et d'Edward, Esmée vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras en pleurant des larmes de joie invisible.

- Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, tout le monde me prenait pour un menteur, personne ne me croyait quand je disais Voldemort était revenu et puis Cho a commencé à me harceler.

- Ben, quoi tu la voulais et je te l'ai donné, de toute façon je suis à peine allé au bal avec elle, qu'elle a commencé à pleurer parce qu'elle disait que tu lui manqué et que tu étais son premier amour, beurk.

- Ah oui, parce qu'avec moi, elle était pareil. La seule et unique fois, que je l'ai embrassé, elle a commencé à pleuré ta mort. Pff…

Draco s'empara de la main d'Harry et la serra pour lui montrer qu'il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il parlait de son ex. Bien sûr, cela, Edward – ou bien Cédric – le remarqua et réagit fortement :

- Oh Mon Dieu. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, les grands ennemis du monde sont ensemble, qui l'aurait cru.

- Hum… Pourquoi tout le monde semble si surpris que Dray et Ryry soient ensemble, ils vont tellement bien ensemble, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Mais ce que tu ne sais pas Bella, c'est qu'a cette époque, Draco et Harry se disputaient tous le temps, répondit Edward

Edward venait juste de me parler et j'adorais cela.

- Et bien, ils se disputent toujours autant sauf que maintenant, ils réconcilient très bruyamment.

Soudain il eut plusieurs réactions. Alice, Rosalie, Hermione, Esmée, Sirius, Remus, Ron et Jasper rirent. Carlisle sourit. Emmett et Edward était choqué par le fait que j'avais changé et je n'étais cette petite humaine qui rougissait à longueur de journée. Draco eut un sourire lubrique mais alors très lubrique, il était à tomber. Enfin Harry s'écria en rougissant (N.D.A) : il rougit car il n'est pas totalement un vampire, tout comme Bella et les autres) :

- Bella !!

Après quelques minutes de papotage sur leurs souvenirs de jeunesse, Carlisle posa la question que les Cullen et moi attendaient :

- Edward, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui ce passe ?

- Hum…eh bien Carlisle, tu te souviens quand je suis parti pendant cinq ans, juste avant de partir à Forks, y'avait ce monsieur Dumbledore, qui est venu et qui m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un vampire et il m'a parlé du monde magique, il disait que je serais dans une école de magie et j'ai trouvé cela merveilleux, en tout cas je suis resté là-bas pendant deux ans. La sixième et la septième, j'avais en fait pris la place du vrai Cédric Diggory qui avait été tué au début de ta troisième année Harry , par Pettigrow, si je me souviens bien. Ce Cédric aimait Cho, mais pas moi, quel horreur…

Il était tellement beau, quand il racontait son histoire. Hum… il me regarde, avec son petit sourire en coin, je me rendais compte que cela me manquait quand il me souriait. Lui, son sourire en coin, ses yeux plissés, ses dents éclatantes, il m'éblouissait tout comme avant, j'étais hypnotisée par sa beauté, il était si parfait.

- Dumbledore avait besoin d'un vampire parce qu'il savait que je devais venir avec toi, pour te protéger de Voldychou, c'est incroyable mais il savait tout Dumbledore, tu sais quand tu m'as demandé de prendre le trophée avec toi, et ben Dumbledore m'avait demandé de le faire car il disait que tu devais faire revenir Voldemort pour vraiment le tuer… Tu comprends Harry…

- Bien sur que oui, je comprends très bien que je me suis encore fait manipulé par ce vieux fou… grogna Harry.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il était fou marmonna Dray

- Diggory, Humm… je me demandé comment tu as réussi à faire tous ces sortilèges sans avoir de pouvoirs magiques.

- Tout d'abord, appelle-moi Edward, ensuite je n'ai jamais dit ne pas avoir de pouvoirs, tu sais Dumbledore était quelqu'un de très puissant, alors tu ne crois pas qu'il est capable de me donner des pouvoirs pour une durée déterminée, mais parlons de quelque chose d'autre, tu veux… Dis-moi Hermione, tu n'est plus avec Krum… ? Tu es maintenant avec Ron, qui l'aurait cru… Rit-il

Hermione rougit de la tête aux pied. Hum… Pourquoi elle rougit… Krum… vient-il de dire qu'elle sortait avec Krum… Oh Mon Dieu !!! Je vais la tuer!

- Ahhhh !!!! Sacrilège… Cria-je Tu m'as menti… Tu m'as ne pas avoir sorti avec un autre gars à part Ron.

Je lui sautai dessus et on tomba par terre.

- Pff, toi aussi tu mens quand tu me dis ne rien faire avec Blai… Fit-elle

- Hermione, tu n'as pas envie de dire cela crois-moi.

- Bella, voyons pourquoi tu lui fait croire ça, tu sais bien que tout le monde le sais. fit Blaise

Edward serra les dents. Oups j'avais oublié qu'il lisait les pensées alors mon interruption de la phrase d'Hermione n'a servi à rien. Je me levais d'elle et je regardai autour de moi, tout le monde riait, les Cullen riait, tellement j'étais devenue folle. Parmi eux, il y avait juste Edward qui était sérieux et qui me regardait avec de grands yeux tristes. Pourquoi paraissait-il si triste ? Il ne pouvait m'aimer alors pourquoi je me sens si coupable de le faire souffrir ? Je l'aime mais lui m'aime t-il ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je m'accroche et que je le perds à nouveau, cette fois je n'y survivrai pas. Après quelque seconde, je me rendis compte qu'on était tous seuls dans le salon. Gênée, je dis :

- Bon, ben euh faut que j'aille me coucher…

Edward me regarda bizarrement et enfin il commença à rire. Hum… son rire.

- Bella, tu es un vampire, tu te souviens?

- Oui, je sais qu'est ce que ça fait ?

- Eh bien, tu ne peux pas dormir? Rit il

- Je suis moitié Vampire moitié Sorcière, alors je peux dormir,je peux pleurer, je peux rougir, je peux manger ce que je veux, je ne brille pas au soleil et je ne suis pas invincible .

* * *

**Hum, comment vous trouvez cela... **

**La vie de Bella après le départ d'Edward dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez comme un retour en arrière. **

**En tout cas, laissez des Reviews!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW**


	3. Rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici mon 3 chapitre.**

**Ok, j'ai une déclaration à faire. **

**SI TU N'A PAS L'INTENTION DE LAISSER UNE REVIEW À LA FIN, BEN JE T'INTERDIS DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE. ET DANS CE CAS LÀ. DIEU SEUL SAURA SI CE CHAPITRE EST BON. ENFIN, DIEU ET CE QUI METTRONS UNE REVIEW. JE SUIS ASSEZ TRISTE CAR IL N'YA EU QU'UNE SEULE PERSONNE QUI M'A LAISSÉ UNE REVIEW AU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉPENT. POURTANT LE NOMBRE DE LECTEUR SUR MA FIC EST DE PLUS DE 3000. ALORS SIL VOUS PLAIT. VOUS AVEZ JUSTE À CLIQUER SUR LE BOUTON EN VERT.**

**Réponse à la seule Review du chapitre précédent:**

**mafrip :**Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espere que tu va aimer celui-là. Laisse une review à la fin pour me dire ce que tu en pense!! J'ai très envie de connaître ton avis sur le sujet, Surtout n'hesite pas.

**CHAPITRE 3** : **Révélation.**

Deux mois. Cela fait aujourd'hui deux mois, qu'il est parti, mais cela m'avait paru une éternité. Aujourd'hui, je vais mettre mon plan en exécution. Ma mort. Rien n'allait, je ne parlai plus à Charlie à cause des multiples disputes qu'on a eus, lui dénigrait E..Ed.. Il le dénigrait, alors que moi je le défendait et cela mettait Charlie dans une rage folle, il se mettait à dire des choses horribles sur lui, il a même essayé de mettre avec Jacob, mais même si pendant mes moments avec Jacob j'étais mieux, après je me sentais encore plus mal car j'avais l'impression de le trahir, de le tromper. Alors comme je n'étais plus capable de vivre avec cette douleur au cœur, de vivre sans lui. Je décidai de m'enlever la vie, après tout cela dérangera personne à part peut-être un peu Charlie et Renée, mais ils y survivront. Cela fait deux semaines, que je n'ai plus entendu sa voix ce qui signifiait que même celui de mes pensées m'avait abandonné, je ne comptais plus pour lui. Je me levais et me dirigea vers ma garde-robe et m'empara de n'importe quel vêtement je descendais en bas, je mis la lettre contre un pot de confiture. Cette lettre expliquait ma dépendance à Ed... LUI et le fait que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui mais aussi qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir (car après tout c'est de ma faute si il m'avait quitté, je n'étais un pauvre petite humaine banale et fragile, j'étais sans intérêts), que je voulais être incinérée, si on retrouvait mon corps ( comme si j'étais un vampire.), que j'étais désolé de les quitter comme cela, mais j'y étais obligé et mes adieux les plus pitoyables.

La vue de la falaise était magnifique,, en ce jour de pluie, le ciel gris correspondait à mon humeur et la merétait déchaînée, je ne pensais à rien mais en même temps je pensais à tout. Finalement, je me persuada qu'il n'allait pas venir me sauver et je sauta. Au moment même où je le fis, j'entendis　:

- ISABELLA　!!! NON, NE FAIT PAS ÇA　….

Je ne sais pas, ce qui s'est passé après, moi j'attendais la rencontre de mon corps avec l'eau glaciale de la mer, mais cela n'arriva jamais et après tout devint noir.

J'entendais des voix autour de moi, mais j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux tellement j'étais fatiguée, malgré tout j'entendais très bien ce qu'il disait.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est jeté de cette falaise　? demanda une voix masculine.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais heureusement que tu as lancé le Wingardium Leviosa, répondit une fille.

Je voulais à tout prix ouvrir les yeux, après quelques minutes je réussis. J'humecta mes lèvres et m'éclairci la gorge et dit　:

- Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé　? Vous êtes des Vampires, c'est ça　?

- Bonjour, tu es enfin réveillé, comment es-tu au courant de l'existence des vampires, dit la fille .

- J'en ai connu, mais répondez à mes questions.

- D'accord, je m'appelle Hermione et lui c'est Harry.

Le gars me fit un signe de la main et je lui adressai un sourire qui je le savais, ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'un sourire.

- Nous t'avons sauvé, car tu devais pas mourir et oui on est vampires mais seulement à moitié, d'autres questions　?

- Pourquoi est ce que je ne devais pas mourir　?

- Ça, tu le saura plus tard, dit le dénommé Harry

Ils étaient tout les deux très beaux et ils se ressemblaient.

- Est-ce que vous frères et sœurs　?

- Comment tu le sais　?

- Eh bien, vous vous ressemblez.

- Tu sais que nous cela nous a pris sept après notre rencontre pour connaître notre lien de parenté.

- Ah…, dit je, alors vous le saviez pas que vous étiez frères et sœurs.

- Hum… tu le sauras tantôt, est ce que tu as faim　? demanda Hermione

- Oui, un peu.

Elle sortit une sorte de bâton, et fit des mouvements compliqués. Tout à coup, apparut un plat plein de sandwich.

- Comment vous avez fait ça　?

- Tu le saura…

- Plus tard, oui, j'ai compris, pff après tout, avec des loups-garous et des vampires, il manquait plus que des sorcières.

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement et le gars dit　:

- Tu fréquente des loups-garous　?

- Tu le saura plus tard .. fis-je avec un sourire, je suis une vampire n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête. Maintenant, je n'avais qu'à attendre, de connaître la vérité, je pris un sandwich, j'étais affamé, je le mangea si y faire attention, soudain je me rendis que ..

- Comment ça se fait que je mange la nourriture humaine ?

- Tu es vraiment bien informé fit Hermione j'ai hate de connaître ton histoire.

- Eh bien, tu manges ça, parce que tu n'es vampire qu'à moitié, tout comme nous sourit Harry, d'autres questions.

- Humm.. oui, je sais que les vampires végétariens ou bien comme vous ont plus de facilité à vivre en groupe ou plutot en famille, alors je vous demande, vous êtes combien ?

- Heureusement qu'on est venu te chercher, on te connaît depuis seulement 30 minutes et tu nous a surpris de nombreuses fois. Pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes huit avec toi.

Après mon troisième sandwich, j'étais rassasié. Il était temps que je sache la vérité.

- Est-ce-que plus tard est arrivé ?

- Tu n'a plus faim ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

- Oui

- Alors on peut descendre .

C'est incroyable, est-ce que les vampires ont tous le même goût, parce que là , leur maison était dans le même style que celle des Cullen. J'adore, même si ça me rappelle des souvenirs enfoui et que je ne voulais pas déterrer. En bas, il y avait cinq personnes et elles se tournent toutes vers moi, au même moment, que je trébuchai dans l'éscalier. Alors que j'attendais la rencontre de mon corps et le sol. Un bras m'attrapa par la taille.

- Fait attention, tu pourrais te faire mal sourit-il

Il était noir ayant de magnifiques yeux noirs avec des taches or qu'on ne pouvait discerner de loin. Sa voix était envoutante et douce, et complétant le tout, un sourire seducteur, qui l'aurait fait tombé amoureuse de lui, si elle avait de la place dans son cœur.

- Je suis une vampire, je ne peux pas me faire mal

- Nous, oui. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. repondit le noir.

- Vous êtes bizarres.

- Merci reprit-il au fait, je m'appelle Blaise.

Je le regardais incrédule.

- Bella.

- Oui, je sais.

Ils passèrent tous devant moi pour se présenter, mais celui qui paressai le plus heureux de me voir était le dénommé Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour qu'il puisse me consoler.

- Alors .. Fit-je

Ce fut Hermione qui la parole, elle m'expliqua le monde magique, l'histoire des vampires, celle des sorciers, des loups-garous, ensuite elle s'arrêta et Sirius reprit en disant qu'il était mon père, que ma mère était moldu, alors ma magie ne s'était jamais manifesté n'ayant pas trouvé de stimulant. Hermione me dit que je n'étais pas devenu vampire par héritage parce que ma magie ne s'était pas manifesté, elle me dit qu'elle me donnerait les cours donnés à Poudlard.

J'étais choqué d'apprendre que je n'étais pas la fille de ma mère et de mon père. Sirius me répondit qu'il avait fait des enquêtes pour me trouver après sa sortie de prison mais il ne trouvait pas mais recemment, il y avait appris que l'hopital où j'étais né nous avait échangé ma mère biologique voulant me faire adopter et Renée ayant fait une fausse couche, ça arrangeai tout le monde sauf Sirius, bien sûr personne n'a été au courant cet incident. J'étais fatigué, mais c'était à mon tour de raconter mon histoire. Je leur parla de toute ma vie allant de la séparation de Charlie et maman aux Cullen et à mon amour passant par ma difficulté à être sociable. C'est à ce moment que j'appris que Jacob, mon meilleur ami était en fait mon cousin.

À la fin, j'étais en larmes, c'était un supplice de parler de lui. Hermione me pris dans ses bras et me consola. Finalement Blaise me prit des bras en princesse et me monta dans ma chambre, me mit dans mon lit, me borda et m'embrassa sur le front en disant:

- Bonne Nuit.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, bébé.

Je me sentis rougir et lui, il sourit.

- Tu es trop mignonne.

Fin Flash-Back.

- C'est comme cela que je les ai rencontré Fis-je

- Oh ma cherie, je ne me doutai pas que ce serais aussi difficile pour toi, je m'excuse d'avoir laissé mon imbécile de frère t'abandonné comme cela S'écria Alice.

- Ah. Ça fait rien, je t'aime pareil. Hum.. j'ai une idée...Tu veux aller faire du shopping.

- HaHa, oui, oui, oui.

- Tu va chercher Rose et moi Mione.

- Ok

Wow !!! J'adore mon nouveau jean Diesel et mes Jimmy choos. J'adore mes boucles d'oreilles Guess. Mon pendentif de chez Tiffany. (**NDA:**Imaginez qu'a Seattle, il ya les mêmes magasins qu'a New York. ) Je monte en haut et entre dans la chambre de Blaise sans passer par la mienne pour déposer mes sacs.

- Blaise, regarde ce que j'ai pour.. Blaise ?

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, au moment où je m'approcha de la salle de bain, il en sortit.

- Bella!! Hum... Quelque chose, qui ne va pas ?

Je le regardais, il était bizarre, jamais je ne l'avais vu comme cela. Il devait me cacher quelque chose.

- Non, non. Tout va bien, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je le donna un sac qui venait de chez Armani, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un ...

- Ma chemise Armani, Bella...

- Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai directement pensé à toi, et j'ai vu que tu voulais tout le temps aller chez Armani, j'ai mis du temps à trouver ce que tu voulais tant, Essaye-la..

Il enleva sa chemise rapidement arrachant presque les boutons. J'ai toujours adoré sa sensualité et sa fougue naturelle. Il mit la "chemise", elle lui allait à merveille, le contraste magnifique entre la peau chocolat du garçon et la blancheur du tissu était envoutant. Avec son tissu de soie, la chemise moulait à la perfection le torse musculeux de Blaise. Il incarnait la luxure et la magnificence.

- Merci BéBé, d'ailleurs j'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi.

- Quoi ?!? C'est quoi, je veux savoir, vite, vite.

- Attends, je reviens fit il, d'un air amusé.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain si rapidement qu'un humain ne l'aurai pas vu et il en sortit tout aussi rapidement, avec une boite dans les mains. Il me la tendit. Je la pris et l'ouvris. Et...

- Oh mon dieu, Blaise, un chaton ... Oh Elle est trop belle. Je l'adore.

- Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ?

- Intuition, j'imagine. Hum.. C'est une beauté fatale, n'est ce pas KitKat ? Blaise, t'es vraiment un amour d'avoir fait ça.

- Oui, je sais, je suis merveilleux. Tu va l'appeler KitKat. tu trouve pas que ça fait trop nom de chocolat, tu trouve pas ?

- Bah nan !! C'est bon les KitKat. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublié, Chelsea a demander de tes nouvelles, elle racontait à tout le monde, que tu était son homme au chocolat, mais je lui ai que tu t'étais marié et que tu étais aller en Afghanistan pour faire la guerre en compagnie de ta femme qui est enceinte de trois mois.

- Non, mais où tu pêche tout ces bobards et elle t'a cru ?

- Ben , elle y était obligé, sinon elle aurait été obligée de s'avouer à elle-même et à tout son auditoire, que tu ne voulais pas la voir.

- Tu viens, on va aller rendre visite à Alice pour lui montrer à quel point ta chemise te va bien.(**NDA :**Je veux préciser que Alice ne voit pas l'avenir de Bella ni de sa famille, grace au bouclier de Bella. Du moins, dans ma fic.)

- On tranplane, ok ?

- Rooohh

Je deteste tranplaner, mais chaque chose à ses avantages. Grâce au transplanage, on était où on voulait au moment même où on le voulait. Je pris mon chaton avec moi et descendis en bas pour ensuite sortir de la maison car Harry était devenu un peu trop parano après la guerre et il nous a mis un sortilège d'anti-transplanage. Blaise me prit par le bras et il se laissa guider par moi car il ne connaissait pas encore tout à fait bien, l'endroit exact. Très rapidement, la sensation familière de passer par tuyau apparu et tout aussi rapidement, elle disparu. Nous retrouvons devant la maison des Cullen, je frappa à la porte mais personne n'ouvrait alors j'entendis Emmett dire:

- Entre Bella, franchement depuis quand tu dois frapper à la porte.

- Pff, tu n'as pas changé, hein ? Alice est là ?

- Oui, dans sa chambre.

Au moment où je me dirigea vers l'escalier tenant Blaise d'une main et KitKat de l'autre, Emmett me dit:

- Mais je crois pas, que t'ai envie de la déranger, elle est avec Jasper.

- Hey mais tu t'améliores, tu arrive presque à avoir l'air subtil.

- HaHa, non sérieux, tu n'as pas envie de voir ça.

- Hum.. Je n'en suis pas si sur, moi fit Blaise de son air taquin.

- Blaise !! Arrete de lui donner une autre image de moi. Il ne connait pas ce côté de moi.

- Dommage, parce que c'est celui là que je préfere.

Emmett le regarda, comme si il voulait lui arracher la tête.

- Arrete de parler à ma petite sœur, comme ça.

- Emmett.. réprimandai-je

- Bah, quoi, j'aime pas qu'un mec marche sur les plates bandes de mon frère.

- Emmett, Edward et moi, c'est fini.

- Ben, c'est pas ce que Edward à l'air de penser.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, mit mon chaton sur mes genoux et commença à la caresser.

- Je crois que je vais attendre qu'Alice aie fini de faire ce qu'elle a à faire.

- Tu aimes les chats ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours adoré, mais avant quand j'étais humaine ma mère était allergique aux chats alors, je n'en ai jamais eu jusqu'a ma période vampire. Celui-là, c'est le douzième, je l'ai eu aujourd'hui, c'est Blaise qui me la offert.

Il jeta un regard noir à Blaise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Blaise s'en fout et ne reponds pas, surement parce qu'il sait que je n'aimerai pas ça et ça Emmett n'a pas l'air de le comprendre.

- En tout cas, elle est vraiment belle.

- Rose est là ?

- Non, elle est allé chassé avec Edward, Carlisle et Esmée, ils vont revenir dans environ une heure.

- Ok. Emmett ?

- Hum..

- Est-ce que tu as déjà bu un chat ?

- Quoi ?

Blaise éclata de rire et je lui ordonna de se taire. Je n'aime pas quand on se fout de moi.

- Est-ce que l'odeur des chats t'attirent ?

- Beurkk, c'est dégoutant. C'est comme si je te demandais si tu avais déjà mangé des chats.

- Heureusement, parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas eu le droit de t'approcher d'elle.

Je me levai parce que Alice était entrain de descendre les escaliers en sautillant et elle me sauta dans les bras en me disant qu'elle ne s'habituait pas à me voir tout les jours.

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, ma cherie, mais regarde ce que j'ai. C'est mon nouveau chaton.

Je le tendis mon chaton et elle extasia en le caressant et en disant:

- Oooh ! Quel beauté.. Mais tu es magnifique, toi ? Ooooh !

- N'est-ce-pas? fit-je avec un sourire d'une maman fière de son bébé.

- En tout cas, fit-elle en me rendant mon bébé, j'imagine que tu ne viens pas me voir pour me montrer ton mignon petit chaton.

- Oui, et bien tu sais la chemise que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure.

Alice était pendu à mes lèvres.

-La Armani ??

- Oui, alors ferme les yeux.

Alice s'exécuta et je me dirigea vers Blaise et le pris par le bras et le mit devant Alice. Je dis à Alice d'ouvrir les yeux. Au début, elle ne comprenait pas puis son expression changea radicalement. Maintenant, elle était émerveillé.

- Oh mon dieu S'écria-t-elle Cette chemise est faite pour lui, Bella. Comment as tu sû qu'elle lui irait si bien ?

- Je sais pas, dis-je d'un ton faussement modeste.

- Ah, tu sais Blaise, heureusement que je suis avec Jasper, parce que sinon je te sauterai dessus, marmonna Alice.

- Je suis sur, que cela ne le derangerait pas, sourit-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

- Blaise !! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Arrete de flirter avec Alice, m'exclamai-je, elle est mariée.

Blaise souriait à Alice et Alice souriait à Blaise, en clair ils m'ignorait et puis tout à coup j'eus une idée.

- Et puis après tout Alice, tu as le droit de tromper Jasper puisque il t'a trompé avec moi.

- Quoi ?

Oh je suis trop géniale.

- Oh tu n'étais pas au courant, Oups!! Je croyais qu'il t'avait mis au courant après toutes ces années. dit-je d'un ton faussement géné.

- Tu te fous de moi dit-elle

Elle était bouillante de colère, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, je recula d'un pas parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à me faire peur. Jasper, qui s'était enfin décidé à venir, la prit par la taille et lui murmurra:

- C'est une blague, Alice. Tu crois vraiment que je te ferais ça. Je t'aime trop, voyons.

Alice était réellement inquiète. C'était jouissif de voir à quel point, elle avait plongé, mais en même temps je me sentais coupable de lui avoir fait peur.

- Alice, je suis désolé, c'était pour distraire ton attention de Blaise.

- Ça pour être distrayant, c'est distrayant.

- T'es con Blaise, même plus con qu'Emmett fit-je.

- Hey, je suis sensé le prendre comment?

- Comme un compliment sourit-je hypocritement.

- En tout cas, revenons à nos moutons, tu sais Bella, tu dois être contente d'être la personne à avoir trouver une chemise qui va aussi bien à Blaise.

- Pff, Même pas vrai qu'elle lui va bien.

- Emmett, on s'en fout de ce que tu pense, tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'es pas aussi sexy que lui, d'ailleurs je me demande ce que Rose te trouve S'écria Alice en souriant narquoisement ( **NDA:**Ok, bon meme si Alice s'acharne sur Emmett, n'allez pas croire que je ne l'aime pas et puis Emmett est très sexy, enfin comme je me l'imagine)

Rose - qui venait juste de rentré de sa chasse avec les autres - dit:

- Et bien je ne le trouve pas super beau mais je me dis que personne ne peut être aussi beau que moi et puis je suis assez belle pour deux.

Emmett dont le visage s'était complétement décomposé aux paroles d'Alice, était totalement horrifié à présent.

- Tu ne.. me trouve pas.. beau fit Emmett avec sa petite voix de nounours.

- C'est une blague, Emmett.

Edward qui était entré, en même temps, que Rosalie sourit avec son petit sourire tout mignon qui donnait envie de l'embrasser et de se serrer dans ses bras.

- Hum.. Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Emmett ? demanda mon amou.. Oups ! Je veux dire Edward.

- Mais rien du tout.

Edward-je-suis-irrésistible-et-je-brise-le-cœur-de-tout-le-monde-qui-m'aime-Cullen le regarda d'un air, qui voulait clairement dire: on ne me la fait pas à moi. Alice le secourut en lui disant qu'il avait osé abaisser la beauté de Blaise. L'attention de Rosalie fut diriger vers Blaise et s'exclama :

- Oh mon dieu!!

- Oui, je sais! Je suis un dieu!! sourit Blaise avec une moue seductrice.

- Arrete de t'envoyer des fleurs en public dit Harry. C'est à Draco de faire ça et non à toi.

- Ben, il faut bien que quelqu'un le remplace, quand il est pas là.

- Pff..

- En plus, Emmett a raison. Souffla Edward-cheri de son air je-suis-mignon-mais-c'est-pas-une-raison-pour-me-pincer-la-joue-en-vous-extasiant-sur-mon-magnifique-visage.(**NDA:**Je crois que comme Bella est habitué de vivre sous le même toit que Draco et Blaise, elle pense que Edward est !!)

- Et toi, hein ? Tu te crois beau!! Y a juste Bella qui te trouve beau, se vengea Blaise.

Je me sentis rougir, MERDE pas encore, je crois que c'est le fait que je sois proche d'Edward qui me fait ça. Puique je me sens comme si j'avais la tête à l'envers, j'imagine que le sang monte à mon visage. Enfin, je crois.

- Pas juste, moi. Hermione, Harry, Ginny et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Fit Blaise.

J'haussa les épaules et dit:

- Hermione parle beaucoup avec quelques petits verres de Vodka.

- HaHa. Ah oui, tu es très vilaine, c'est arrivé quand ?

- Quand tu es allé faire une sièste avec Érika.

- Érika ?? Hum.. Connaît pas.

- Mais oui, tu sais, une grande brune avec des cheveux noirs mais alors trop noirs, des seins énormes, des yeux verts un bronzage presque orange et une pouce de était artificiel chez cette fille, je me demandais ce que tu lui trouvais et elle aurait pu être jolie sans tout ce maquillage.

- Je comprends pourquoi je me souviens pas d'elle, elle devait être super-sexy.

- Oh et elle t'appellait Blaizinou.

Son visage qui était pensif devint tout de suite rempli de dégout.

- Oh ! Eurkk, Tu as raison, j'ai fait une sieste avec elle, je ne pouvais rien faire avec elle sans avoir envie de vomir. Beurk !!

- C'est pas qu'on ait pas envie de t'écouter narrer tes coup d'un soir mais .. En fait , on a pas envie de t'entendre les raconter. Grogna Emmett.

- Tu es juste jaloux parce que toi tu ne te fais qu'une femme.

- Eh bien, je suis plus épanoui avec ma femme que toi avec toutes celles que tu te fais.

En disant cela, Emmett pris Rosalie par la taille et la serra contre lui.

- Oui, c'est cela, continue d'essayer de convaincre mais un jour ou l'autre, la vérité te tombera dessus. N'es-ce-pas Bella ?

**(NDA**: Ok, je sais que Blaise, peut paraitre bizarre, mais c'est seulement pour provoquer les Cullen qu'il fait ça. Pour rabibocher Bella et Edward.)

- Blaise, ne me melle pas ça, j'ai aucune envie de participer à vos stupides queurelles puériles.

- Hum.. Daccord. Alors on rentre, je crois qu'Harry à hate de voir Draco. D'ailleurs, je dois lui parler.

Je regardais chaque membre de la famille Cullen en leur disant au revoir, je laissai inconsiemment Edward pour la fin.(**NDA**: C'est inconsient mais en même temps, elle est consiente de faire ça) Quand j'arriva enfin à lui, je dis avec un petit sourire que je savais timide:

- Au revoir Edward.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, avec cet air rayonnant qu'il a depuis que je suis arrivé.

- Bye Bella.

**Bon, Bon, Bon. J'espere que vous avez aimé et j'espere aussi avoir des reviews. **

**Je préviens que si je n'en ai pas, je vais faire du chantage au prochain chapitre pour en avoir. **

**Ah Oui ! Je voulais vous dire que KitKat existe aussi dans la réalité et qu'elle est tout aussi adorable. Elle a à peine un mois et elle saute partoût.**

**Bye, **

**Muffin**

**PS: Review.. **


	4. Explication

**Salut mes petits chéris, **

**Comment ça va ?? Vous aimez vos cadeaux de NOËL ?? Alors je vous donnes un cadeau de mon cru" J'espère que vous allez l'aimez !!**

**Alors Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

- Arrête, Blaise..

- Pourquoi ferais- je cela ? Dieu sait à quel point je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Fit-il en embrassant délicatement mon cou.

- Arrête !! Tu sais pourquoi..

- Rooohh, oublie-le une minute et détends-toi.

- Non, arrête...

- Très bien, dit en se détachant lentement de cou, mais tu va devoir payer pour ton affront.

- Ah oui ? Quel est ma sentence ?

Il me montra mon T-shirt. Celui qu'il m'avait enlever quelques minutes avant. Je me rendis compte que j'étais seulement vêtu d'une mini-mini-jupe en cuir – qui pourrait être considéré comme une ceinture- et d'un soutien-gorge au beau milieu du couloir. Cela ne me dérangeait nullement de me promené comme ça dans la maison, mais j'avais compris la punition de Blaise. Il voulait que je lui courre après pour reprendre mon T-shirt. J'aurais pu seulement aller dans ma chambre et me rhabiller mais je décida de lui faire plaisir, alors je fis la vierge effarouché:

- Oh!! Comment ose-tu me dévêtir ainsi ? Rends-moi tout-de-suite mon haut!

Blaise sourit, il s'attendait visiblement à ce que je joue à son jeu .

- Tu n'as qu'a venir le chercher, HaHa!!

- Quoi !?!! Mais rends-le moi !!

Blaise se mit à courir et je le suivit de près. Quelques minutes après je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui et lui complétement allongé. Et à ce moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Hermione, Harry, Edward et Ronny.

Edward me regardait avec un regard blessé. Je me sentais coupable et j'eus le besoin de m'expliquer.

- Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Ron avec le même degré d'intelligence que d'habitude, dit :

- Je crois bien que ce que nous croyons est vrai.

Je me levai de Blaise, remit mon T-Shirt et m'approcha d' Edward. Hermione qui elle aussi a le même degré d'intelligence, eut la bonne idée de nous laisser seuls, Edward et moi.

- C'était un jeu, fis-je en regardant ses beaux yeux tristes qui m'accordait toute leur attention.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'expliquer, je comprends très bien qu'après tant d'années, tu aime quelqu'un d'autre, j'en suis même très heureux.

- Ok.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du les croire, Edward Cullen ne m'aime pas. La preuve : Il est heureux que je sois heureuse avec Blaise et parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir à me protéger. Il est heureux que je ne sois plus un fardeau pour lui. Mais il faut que je m'en assure.

-Mais de toute façon, il n' y a rien entre Blaise et moi à part une forte complicité.

-Vraiment !!

Ses yeux s'était illuminé d'un coup et me regardai comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Il était tellement mignon comme ça. On aurait dit un enfant tellement il était émerveillé.

-Oui souris-je.

-J'en suis très heureux alors, Bella.

Je ne comprenait pas, il n'est pas sensé être heureux que je ne sois pas avec Blaise ..

-Ah.. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ben parce que je t'aime !!

-Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi m'aurait tu quitter si tu m'aimais tant que ça ?

-Je t'aime mais je t'ai quitté pour ton bien, pour te protéger.

-Comment me faire du mal et me briser le coeur est sensé me protéger et être bien pour moi ?

-Bella... !!

-Laisse Faire Edward, j'ai pas envie d'en parler …

-Mais..

Je sortis de la pièce et allai dans la cuisine, sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase . Blaise, Mione, Harry et Ron était dans la cuisine. Je me dirigea vers le placard, prit un pot de Nutella et une cuillère et je commençai à en manger à même le pot. À un moment donné, il a bien fallu qu' Edward vienne dans la cuisine, alors :

-Mais ou est donc Draco ?? demandai-je d'un air faussement curieux .

-En haut, il prends son bain, me répondit Harry.

-D'accord lui dit-je, Draco !! T'as 5 secondes pour être présentable, fit-je à l'intention de Draco en courant dans les escaliers avec mon pot de Nutella dans les mains.

En entrant, je me dis que j'admirerais toujours les dons de décoration de Draco, car franchement ce n'est surement pas Harry qui a décoré leur chambre. Mais on distinguait quand même le style de Harry, le genre «rangé-mal-rangé». J'entrai dans la salle de bain et vit Draco, dans son immense baignoire, qui me souriait en regardant mon pot.

-Alors, on a une petite fringale.

-Hum.. Oui fit-je en enfournant une cuillère dans ma bouche.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Hum.. Non re-fit-je en ré-enfournant une cuillère dans ma bouche.

-Ok, mais je crois que tu devrais l'écouter même si ça te blesse.

-Hum...Ok re-re-fit-je en ré-ré-enfournant une cuillère dans ma bouche.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, ce soir ??

-Hum .. Je sais pas mais je veux danser...

-Alors.. ??

À ce moment-là, mon cellulaire sonna, je regardai l'afficheur ou c'était marqué : Alice Cullen. Je répondis.

-Allo ?

-J'accepte et je vais obligé ceux qui veulent pas venir.

-Mais.. de quoi tu parles ?

-Bah.. J'ai eu une vision que ce soir, on allait tous à l'Ozone, le club du moment.

-Ah .. je viens juste d'avoir eu l'idée, d'y aller que tu as déjà eu ta vision, ton pouvoir m'impressionne de jour en jour .

-C'était juste pour te prévenir mais je dois te laisser pour me préparer.

-Alice.. Je veux que tu vienne à la maison pour qu'on se préparent toutes ensemble.

-Ok, je préviens les autres et j'arrive avec Rosalie.

-D'accord, je t'attend.

Je raccrochai et me tourna vers Draco qui était sorti de son bain et était vêtu de sa minuscule petite serviette qui tenait à peine sur ses hanches étroites, avec son torse musclé et ses beaux abdominaux et sa peau laiteuse, hum...(**NDA**: Qui ne s'est jamais extasié devant un beau gars torse nu ?? ) !! Faut que je me calme!!

-J'imagine que nous allons à l'Ozone dit-il et bien que ce soit plaisant, je veux que tu arrête de me regarder comme si j'était un morceau de viande.

-Harry a trop de chance!! C'est pas juste !!

-Mais oui, toi tu as Edward et si je me souviens bien en 4 ième année, il était bien pourvu.

-Je sais, mais rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas avec lui.

-Mais, il est fou de toi !

-Pourquoi m'a t-il quitté alors ??

-Bah, c'est pas à moi que tu doit le demander.

Je descendis en bas, pour prévenir les autres, ils étaient encore dans la cuisine. Dès que je suis rentrer la cuisine qu' Edward me dit :

-Bella, j'ai reçu un texto d'Emmett disant qu'Alice nous forçait tous à aller dans un club ce soir. Si tu veux pas y aller je réussirai à convaincre Alice de ne pas t'obliger à venir .

Tout le monde dans la pièce le regarda de travers.

-C'est très gentil, mais non. J'ai moi même eu l'idée d'y aller. J'étais descendu vous l'annoncer mais tu as gâché ma surprise, mais cela ne fait rien, je te pardonne.

-Tu .. Tu as eu l'idée … ? Depuis quand tu aimes ce genre d'endroit ?

-Hum... Je dirais que c'est … Depuis que tu m'as quitté . Quelle drôle de coïncidence, hein ?

Blaise pouffa de rire. Je regardai Blaise, je lui sourit et me sourit en retour.

-Bella ! S'exclama Hermione un peu en retard.

Cette dernière était moitié amusée, moitié outrée.

-Bah quoi !?! C'est vrai ! Répliquai-je

-C'est pas une raison pour ..essaya t-elle de répondre mais Edward la coupa.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, tu es tout le temps coupable. Mais Bordel arrête de tout le temps remettre la faute sur toi.

-Hum... Je crois que je vais aller voir si Draco va bien s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, je viens avec toi répondirent les autres.

-Draco va bien, il arrive fit-je pour pas qu'ils ne me laissent seul avec Edward, j'imagine que vous savez que nous allons à l'Ozone, alors je peux aller me préparer pour l'arrivée d'Alice. Tu viens Hermione ?

-Oui, attend, on passe par ma chambre, fit Hermione en montant les escaliers.

Je suis trop sexy. Je vais faire une bonne chasse ce soir, avec ma robe rouge Chanel et mes bottines Louboutin. 'Mione, Alice et Rose aussi sont sexy mais moi je suis libre comme l'air alors j'ai tous les beaux gosses pour moi, je dois me changer les idées. Blaise sera furieux de savoir que je l'ai repoussé alors que je coucherais surement avec un mec inconnu ce soir.

En tout cas, toutes les quatre, nous sommes un genre de quatuor infernal. Chacune de nous avait sa couleur, moi c'était le rouge sang, Mione le bleu turquoise, Alice le jaune mimosa et Rose le vert émeraude. À 19 h nous étions enfin prêtes. Alors nous nous décidâmes de descendre au salon où les gars nous attendaient impatiemment. En descendant je remarqua deux regards dirigés vers moi. Celui d' Edward qui était comme émerveillée ou un truc du genre et le regard de Blaise qui me fit un clin d'oeil vers Edward.

Je comprend pas comment après toutes ces années je peux encore l'aimer, après tout j'ai tellement souffert par sa faute et là, je pourrais tout oublier pour ses beaux yeux. Il m'a quand même quitté en me disant qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et maintenant il a l'air d'espérer que j'oublie ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour que je retrouve ne serais-ce qu'un semblant de vie, qu'il revient pour me faire souffrir. Il a raison. Il va falloir qu'on parle, lui et moi, mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, je veux m'amuser.

Tout les autres était habillés comme d'habitude mais le style de Draco me choqua, mais j'adorais totalement. Ses cheveux était coiffés à la emo devant ses yeux, il avait les joues roses, il était à croquer avec son skinny bleu ciel et son t-shirt blanc avec des rayures bleu et rose et un cardigan blanc. Il était tellement mignon.

-Oh ce que tu es mignon !!

-Pff!! Je vais me changer me répondit-il

-Non!! Arrêtez de lui dire ça, il m'as fallu tellement de temps pour le convaincre de s'habiller comme cela réprimanda Harry.

-Qui a dit que tu était mignon, Draco ?

-Tout le monde !! Tout le monde est contre moi. Qu'est ce dirais mon père s'il me voyait avec cet accoutrement ?

-On s'en fout de ton père! De toute façon, il est pas là pour te voir, répondit Harry

-Hey !! Parle pas de mon père comme ça !!

-Et sinon ??

-Pff et bien sinon, plus de contact pendant une semaine.

Emmett fit une grimace. Je savais que Rosalie lui faisait souvent ça et lui la suppliait d'arrêter cette horrible punition.

Harry a déjà essayé de punir Draco mais il n'a pas tenu plus de trois heures mais jamais Draco n'avait jamais essayé de punir Harry, enfin depuis que je vis avec eux. Draco, comme Rose, avait une volonté de fer, mais Harry sait le faire crier. Je le sais parce qu'à plusieurs reprises, ils ont oubliés le sort d'insonorisation. Ça reste à voir.

-On s'en fout de ton père... dit-il d'un ton détaché

-Tu l'auras voulu. Il s'écarta de lui et se mit à coté de moi. Je souris à Harry mais lui regardait Draco avec son air de prédateur.

«Grrr... Je vais te manger tout cru. » On pourrait croire qu'il dirait ça. Putain, ce qu'il peut être excitant.

-Bon, alors on y va dit Hermione désespérée par les scènes de couples de ce couple improbable.

Wawww !! J'adore l'Ozone. Tout était vert-fluo-radioactif. Ça ressemble aux boites de nuit habituelles mais celle-là avait la grandeur d'un entrepot et contenait cinq fois plus de personnes qu'habituellement. À peine cinq minutes, après notre arrivée, nous étions déjà toutes les quatres sur la piste de danse. Emmett et Jasper vinrent rejoindre leurs dulcinées, Hermione alla chercher Ron et moi, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans mon dos dansant contre moi. Je voulus me retourner pour vérifier que je n'allais pas me retrouver à coucher avec un thon et .. et.. Wawww !! Quel beauté !! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un jour un humain aussi beau qu'un vampire. Et j'avais bien l'intention d'essayer ce spécimen rare. Alors j'entourai de mes bras son cou, mis ma jambe entre les siennes et je dansa au rythme de la musique par conséquent je frottais ma cuisse contre son membre déjà dur. Il grogna doucement.

-Humm... Très receptif à ce que je vois.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre?? Vous l'aimez ??**

**Moi comme cadeau je voudrais des reviews !!**

**Mais j'aurais une petite question, Bella couchera-t-elle avec son bel étranger ou bien Edward les arrêtera ???**


	5. Réflexion

**Bonjour !**

**Désolé pour cette longue attente, mais j'était pas mal occupée.. Dès maintenant, je vais essayer d'écrire au moins un chapitre par mois. Et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir réussir mon objectif...**

**J'ai terminé mon speech !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Raaahhh, je le déteste, c'est quoi son problème ? Il m'abandonne et là il m'empêche d'essayer le plus beau mec humain que la terre aie jamais portée, il aurait pu au moins me laisser l'embrasser...

- Je te déteste !

Il me regarda les yeux affaissés, et reporta ses yeux sur la route.

- Je sais Bella ..

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Mais je suis incapable de te laisser faire ça. Pas quand je suis là, et je voulais avant parler avec toi.

- J'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi, et en ce moment la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est t'arracher la tête .

Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai pas juste envie de lui arraché la tête, je veux aussi l'embrasser mais si je lui disais cela, ça risquerait de mal passer étant donné que je suis sensée le détester.

- Je ne te crois pas, tu ne pourrais pas avoir envie de me tuer puisque tu as l'air de m'aimer.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'espère n'avoir rien dit qui puisse te faire croire ça.

- Ron, Draco, Ton père, Harry, Hermione, Remus me l'ont dit et comme ils ont vécus avec toi depuis ces deux cent dernières années, ils savent surement mieux que moi qui est ce que tu aimes.

-Et bien, ils se trompent tous.

- Ah Oui ?

- Oui dit-je d'un ton assuré

Il se dirigea sur le bas côté, se stationna et se tourna vers moi.

- Je vais faire ce que j'ai jamais pu faire quand tu étais humaine, par peur de te blesser.

Il se pencha vers moi, lentement tellement lentement que le temps semblait s'être arrêté puis soudain nos lèvres se soudèrent le baiser était d'abord doux, nos lèvres se caressait lentement, c'était merveilleux, il avait toujours le même goût, ce goût de miel que j'aime tant, ses lèvres n'étaient aujourd'hui plus froides mais tièdes comme les miennes et cela rendait le baiser plus agréable, notre baiser se fit ensuite plus passionné, la chaleur augmentait, il mordit ma lèvre inférieure et la lécha, comme pour dissiper la douleur, et là, là le rêve commença je sentis sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche, jouer avec la mienne, et enfin un merveilleux ballet commença entre nos deux langues, cette langue que la mienne n'avait jamais gouté, qu'elle n'avait jamais caressé. Finalement vint le moment ou rester en apnée était impensable.

- Hum..

- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me passer de toi, Bella ? Je me sentit rougir et je savais qu'il avait capté le moindre changement de couleur sur mon visage.

- Edward … Laisse-moi réfléchir avant de te précipiter.

- Bien sûr, quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, je t'attendrais

- Merci Edward..

Il reprit la route, pendant que je repensais à notre baiser et je devinai qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. C'était merveilleux mais je ne comprends plus. De un, il m'abandonne mais il dit m'aimer et avoir fait ça pour mon bien, de deux, il a l'air triste en me voyant avec Blaise, de trois, il m'empêche de coucher avec un mec inconnu, et de quatre, il m'embrasse comme il ne la jamais fait. Peut-être m'aime-t-il mais suis-je capable de retourner avec quelqu'un qui m'as fait souffrir autant que l'as fait Edward.

Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas me décider. Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil.

- Bellaaaa … Bellaaaa, réveille-toi.. Allez …

- Hummm.. Pas envie, j'ai fait un merveilleux rêve et je veux le continuer ..

- Allez Bella, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas retourner dans ton rêve et si tu me le racontais ton rêve.

- Okay Mione, dans mon rêve y avait Edward qui m'as empêcher de coucher avec un mec et puis après on s'est em.. Oh non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Quel cauchemar !

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c'était un rêve que tu avais fait ?

- C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que ça s'est réellement passé

- Alors raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier quand Edward t'as arraché des bras de l'inconnu.

- Et bien, je lui ai dit que je le détestai et lui m'as dit qu'il ne me croyait pas parce que vous lui avait dit que je l'aimais, j'ai continué de nier et là, il m'as embrassé. C'était le baiser, le plus merveilleux de ma vie, je veux dire qu'il ne m'as jamais embrassé de cette manière, Mione. C'était fou et je veux réessayer encore et encore et ne jamais m'arrêter. Après, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

- Non

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore là , alors que tu pourrais être avec Edward ?

- Hier, je me suis rendu compte que je sais que Edward m'aime et que moi aussi je l'aime mais si il se décide encore à m'abandonner comment ferais-je pour y survivre ? Tu le sais toi ? Parce que moi non.

- Mais pourquoi pense-tu qu'il va te laisser, tu sais bien qu'il était parti parce que tu étais humaine et parce qu'il s'était rendu compte du mal qu'il pouvait te faire, lui ou un autre vampire.

- Je sais mais il peut y avoir une autre raison qui va faire qu'il va encore m'abandonner.

- Et bien, moi aussi il y a des raisons qui vont faire que Ron va me quitter mais je ne crois pas qu'il va le faire parce qu'on s'aime tout comme toi tu aimes Edward, tout comme Harry aime Draco.

- Bon on peut changer de sujet, en parlant d' Harry et de Dray, est-ce que Harry a réussi à faire céder Draco ?

- Je sais pas, soit ils ont le sort d'insonorisation, soit il n'as pas réussi.

- Est-ce qu'il sont en bas ?

- Je crois que oui.

Je me levai, me dirigea vers la porte, descendis les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. La vision que j'eut me stupéfia sur place. Putaiiinnn ! Ce qu'ils sont sexy ces mecs ! Ils étaient couchés sur la table de cuisine ( la table sur laquelle on mange ) entrain de s'embrasser sauvagement et bougeant leur hanches l'une contre l'autre de manière si bestial, si animale, si primitive, on aurait dit qu'on les aurait empêcher de manger pendant plus de deux semaines

- H-Humm... fit Hermione derrière moi.

Harry se leva et nous regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vois que tu as réussi Harry.

- Bella, il n'a réussi que parce que j'étais fatigué parce que j'ai du subir ses assauts toute la nuit et que j'ai très mal dormi, alors là, j'ai mal résisté à la pression.

- Je t'ai quand même fait céder, Haha...

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! C'est à ce demander pourquoi tu es un Griffondor ..

- Rappelle-toi que je suis à moitié Serpentard.

Draco commença à bouder et Harry se tourna vers avec un sourire.

- Alice a appeler pour te dire qu'elle voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hier soir, et nous aussi on veux savoir.

- Non, je ne dirais rien.

- Pourquoi ça ? Dis Blaise qui rentra dans la cuisine seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Dieu que j'aime les mecs. J'en profitais pour reluquer Blaise car je savais que je ne coucherais pas avec lui avant longtemps.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec de connaître ma décision sur le sujet.

-Hum.. Bonne raison.. concéda-t-il.

Un peu plus tard, Emmett, Alice et Edward nous rejoignîmes chez nous. Et il n'y avait rien à faire, nous regardâmes la télévision, et l'ironie du sort fit que la première chose que nous vîmes était une émission qui se nommait « Le journal d'un vampire » , et c'était fantastique comme série, ils n'étaient peut-être pas comme ces vampires-là mais il y avait quand même quelques similitudes. Et leurs vampires étaient complétement appétissants, entre Stefan le bon petit garçon tout mignon, et Damon, le véritable Démon, le mauvais garçon, trop sexy. Moi-même, je ne pourrais choisir entre les deux, je comprends parfaitement Elena d'être séduite. J'étais complétement captivée, je suivais l'aventure de ce triangle amoureux si délectable, mais ma concentration fut réduite à néant par le bruit d'une voiture qui descendait l'allée et le son du moteur ne m'était pas familier. Alors soit quelqu'un chez nous avait une nouvelle voiture, soit nous avions un invité. Selon l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'habitacle, je penchais plutôt vers la deuxième option. Je me levai et ouvrit la porte et là je vu la personne que je m'attendais le moins à voir ici ..

-AHHHHHH ! NATE !

Je sentis Edward derrière-moi qui vérifiait que j'allais bien.

-Bella … me dit Nate.

Je sautai dans ses bras, il m'avait tellement manqué, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, il avait toujours ses beaux cheveux châtains qui cachait ses beaux yeux verts et son sourire « j'ai rien fait, je le jure », alors que oui, il avait fait quelque chose. ( NDA: Dans le fond, Imaginez le comme Nate Archibald, dans GossipGirl, pour celles qui n'écoutent pas cette série, tapez Chace Crawford sur google)

-Bella.. On s'est qu'il t'a manqué mais laisse nous le voir...

Nate fut entouré d'Hermione, Harry et Blaise. Ron et Draco ne l'ont jamais aimé seulement parce que leurs amours respectifs appréciait Nate. Nate est surement la personne avec qui, j'ai le plus couché après Blaise. Et j'imagine que Edward le devinai à la manière dont il me regardait. La venue de Nate me fit réalisé que je ne voulais pas de cette vie dans laquelle Edward serait en permanence entrain de me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits à chaque fois qu'il croit que j'ai pu l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Non, je n'en veux pas de cette vie !

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Quelle est la décision de Bella ?**

**Comment-va réagir Edward ?**

**Laissez vos commentaires**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Ici**


	6. Aveux

**Bonjour, Bonjour ! **

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Comme promis, j'essaie de rapprocher les jours de publication ! Donc après un mois et demi ! Voilà le chapitre 6 ! **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

Non, je n'en veux pas cette vie.

De cette vie, ou Edward sera triste ou je serais condamnée à être triste. Non, je veux être heureuse et je veux qu'Edward soit heureux avec ou sans moi. Je veux que ma vie soit stable et rester toujours avec le même homme, c'est à dire Edward. J'ai compris, il y a plusieurs que mon attitude libertine est pour moi une recherche d'homme aussi parfait qu'Edward, pourtant cette recherche n'a jamais été fructueuse.

Blaise et Nate sont les mecs avec qui j'ai accroché même si les deux sont le contraire d'Edward, je pense que ce sont les seuls que j'ai particulièrement apprécié parce que c'était les seuls gars avec qui j'ai eu une certaine relation et qui étaient quand même mes amis. Donc Edward est l'amour de ma vie et je ne viens juste de m'en rendre compte après 200 ans de souffrance et de recherche active pour trouver quelqu'un comme Edward, mais je sais. Et je suis prête, mais maintenant il faut que je l'annonce à Edward.

J'étais dans ma chambre et je regardais le plafond et j'essayais d'écouter Nate qui me racontait son incroyable périple de deux ans. Je venais juste de prendre ma décision quand Nate se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bella ? C'est lui c'est ça ? Blaise m'en parler tout à l'heure ..

-J'étais juste entrain de réfléchir.

-Ah oui ? Et à qui ? À moi, j'espère ? Me sourit il avec son air d'ange.

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais non, je ne pensais pas à toi .. Plutôt à Edward .. terminai-je en chuchotant

-Et ? Parle-moi de lui …

-Tu sais surement que c'est mon seul et premier amour et qu'il m' abandonné, il y a deux cent ans alors que j'étais encore humaine, je souffrais. Je souffrais à un tel point qu'un jour, je me suicidai et on m'a trouvé et la je suis devenue un vampire, et là cela fait deux cent ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et je l'aime encore. Lui, me dit qu'il m'aime encore mais j'avais du mal à le croire puisqu'il m'a abandonné.. jusqu'à aujourd'hui en te voyant et en voyant l'expression d'Edward, j'ai réellement compris qu'il m'aimait ..

Il y eut un long moment de silence

- Je suis content pour toi, ma belle. Tu mérite d'être heureuse !

- Merci ! Tu es gentil

Finalement Nate se leva et me tendit la main.

- Tu viens ?

- Ou ?

- En bas, rejoindre les autres, alors ?

Je pris sa main et lui me tira à lui pour me lever.

- Tu sais Bella.. J'ai toujours su que tu étais amoureuse et que jamais tu ne l'oubliera, alors fonce !

- Merci Nate. Tu m'as manqué ..

J'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée d'Edward, quoiqu'il m'ait pas dit qu'il viendrait me voir .. Peut-être devrait-je aller chez lui. Après tout, c'est moi qui veut lui parler .. Bon, c'est décidé, j'y vais.

Pendant le trajet, je pensais à ma future vie avec Edward. Je serais heureuse et je ferais tout pour qu'Edward le soit aussi. Au moment ou je descendis l'allée qui menait à la maison des Cullen, je pensai que peut-être il avait pu changer d'avis et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais si c'est le cas vaut mieux que je le vérifie par moi-même. Je descendis de l'habitacle et me dirigea vers le porche de la maison. Comme d'habitude, Alice ouvra la porte avant que je n'ai le temps de frapper.

- Salut !

Elle s'effaça du cadre de porte pour me laisser entrer.

-Bonjour, est-ce que ..

Elle me coupa.

- Non, tu viens juste de le rater, il allait chez toi ! Bon, j'imagine que tu va aller le retrouver alors je viens avec toi, de toute façon, je veux parler à Hermione.

- Je ne m'habitue vraiment pas à ton pouvoir.

- Attends voir dans environ une dizaine d'année, tu va t'attendre à ce que je te dise ton futur.

- J'ai hâte !

Enfin rendu, j'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas parti chez lui en voyant que je n'étais pas là. J'ouvris la porte de la maison et j'entrai avec Alice derrière moi, je vis Harry avec une bouteille de crème chantilly et un bol de fraises, il était en boxers et j'entendis Draco crier:

- Harrryyyy ! C'est looooong ! Vite !

- Salut les filles ! Attends Draco ! J'arrive !

Oh ! Putain ce que j'aime ces mecs ! Surtout quand ils sont en boxers ! Comme c'est le cas en ce moment avec Harry.

-Dis-moi Harry, aurait -tu vu Edward ?

- Oui, il est dans la cuisine avec Sirius, je vais vous laisser parce que Draco va me tuer si je le fais attendre plus longtemps.

Nous rîmes et Alice monta vers la chambre d'Hermione, tandis que moi je me dirigea vers la cuisine, ou je trouvai comme me l'avais dit Harry, mon papa et Edward. Et la vision me fit rire. Mon père essaie au moins une fois par semaine de faire la cuisine, mais comme il n'a aucun talent personne ne mange. Sirius adore cuisiner même s'il le fait mal, mais là je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Sirius était recouvert de la tête au pied de farine, un oeuf cassé sur la tête, et de la sauce tomate sur le nez ! Et Edward, lui avait les cheveux tous ébouriffés recouvert de farine aussi mais lui au lieu de la sauce tomate, il avait de la moutarde sur le bout du nez !

-Vous êtes drôles ! Dites-moi qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je sais pas me dit Edward

- Salade de Bétrave ! Ça se voit pas ?

Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un faire une salade de bétrave avec de la moutarde, de la farine, d'oeufs cassés et de la sauce tomate !

- Oui, oui, ça se voit ! Edward, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux Bella !

Il contourna le comptoir et me prit la main, on sortit de la cuisine et de la maison pour aller au milieu de la forêt.

- Hum.. J'ai pensé à nous et …

- Et..

- Je veux passer le reste de mon éternité avec toi, je t'aime..

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, je comprends même pas comment j'ai fait pour rester sans toi 200 ans, c'est énorme ! Je sais juste que, j'ai essayé de garder à l'esprit tu n'aurais pas voulu, que je me tue.

- Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire ! Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward !

Je m'approchai de lui et me blotti dans ses bras imposants, je le regardais dans les yeux, il avait tellement des yeux magnifiques, il me prit par la taille et me serra contre lui, je sentais tout ses muscles se tendre sur mon corps. Nos visages se rapprochaient mais ne se touchaient jamais.

-Embrasse-moi Edward gémit-je

Un baiser tout doux, pur et innocent. Je me sentais comme une adolescente à son premier baiser, j'étais maladroite. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne d'autre que lui m'embrasser de cette manière, si doucement, comme si j'étais en sucre, je trouve cela beaucoup trop intime. Et enfin, je goutai à cette langue délicieuse, qui me caressait les lèvres, depuis déjà quelques temps, toujours le même goût de miel !

J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais le miel ? Oui, j'adore, surtout sur Edward. Je suis tellement heureuse, je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras qui caressent mon dos, j'aime cette bouche qui m'embrasse et j'aime Edward. Je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez ! Que je l'aime cette homme ! En plus, il me fait sentir de telles sensations dans mon ventre et mon coeur bat tellement vite. Il embrasse si bien ! Je me séparai de lui et le regarda en souriant. Il me sourit en retour.

- Je t'aime !

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? C'est sorti tout seul, je le regardais et je l'ai dit sans y penser, je l'aime tellement que je le dis seulement en le regardant !

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella !

Et il m'embrassa à nouveau...

* * *

Alors ? Comment était-il ? Ce chapitre ? J'espere que vous l'avez aimé parce que initialement c'était pas ça le chapitre mais comme j'ai perdu tous les documents que j'avais sur mon ordinateur ! J'ai tout du recommencer !

Bon laissez des REVIEWS ! PLZ ! PLZ ! PLZ!


	7. Tentation

**Oh mon dieu, je me sens tellement mal, ça doit faire 3 ans que je n'ai publié.. En fait j'ai commencé à me désintéressé de twilight et aussi je suis très occupé. je vais essayer de finir cette fic le plus rapidement possible. Encore Désolé et en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Tout le monde prenait bien le fait que Edward et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, y compris Blaise même s'il lance souvent des piques à Edward sous entendant toutes les cochonneries que j'avais fait avec lui... Edward le prenait plutôt bien: un regard noir bien placé et il n'en reparlait plus. Que j'aime cet homme, malgré le fait que ça le dérange énormément, il ne met pas face à sa jalousie sachant que je suis très attaché à Blaise. Sa jalousie doit probablement être plus forte et plus apparente si c'était avec un inconnu.

Mon coeur ? Dit Edward dans mon dos en me serrant contre lui.

Hum ?

Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui?

Aucune idée, je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit, je viens de récupérer mon amoureux alors autant profiter le plus possible de sa présence.

Pas grand chose.. ça te dirait d'aller te prélasser dans ma chambre au chaud dans les couvertures et de regarder un bon film ?

Edward acquiesça, j'allais piger un dvd au hasard dans l'armoire dont je n'ai même pas pris la peine de regarder le titre, je pris mon petit-copain par la main et je me dirige vers ma chambre avec Edward suivant mes pas.

Qu'est ce qu'on regarde ?

Je regarde le titre et malheur on est probablement tombé sur un des films les plus basiques qui se trouvait dans l'armoire.

Transformers... Dis-je avec une moue écoeuré.

On est pas obligé de le regarder si tu ne veux pas, me dis Edward, de toute façon j'aime pas plus ce genre de film.

Non, c'est bon, peut-être que je me fais des idées et que ce sera mon nouveau film préféré.

Edward me regarde avec un sourire peu convaincu, je mets le film et me couche ,dans les couvertures, blottie contre Edward qui me serre des bras bras forts. Après quelque minutes à me concentrer sur le film mon esprit dévira sur l'homme couché à mes cotés. Je me mets à observer mon amoureux qui semble concentré sur le film. Ses sourcils sont a peine froncés démontrant sa concentration, son nez fin et droit, sa belle bouche toute rouge qui invitait toute personne normalement constitué à vouloir y déposer ses lèvres. Sa magnifique mâchoire carré qui rappelait celle des top-models et qui le rendait si masculin malgré que le reste de ses traits soient si fins. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau mon homme. Le fait qu'il ne respire pas et qu'il ne cligne pas des yeux le faisait ressembler à une statue en couleur d'un dieu grec. Sa chemise était déboutonné de deux boutons, elle laissait apparaître son torse parfait, laiteux et très invitant. Ma main possédant son propre cerveau se décida de se glisser dans la chemise de mon chéri et de remplir ma paume par un de ses pectoraux musclés. Edward remarquant ma petite attention se tourne vers moi. Je rougis immédiatement en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il me regarde avec ses beaux yeux et un air interrogateur semble flotter sur son visage. Je le rassure avec un sourire et un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Edward en profitant, me donne un autre baiser mais plus approfondi, il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur comme pour demander le passage, j'entrouvre mes lèvres, je laisse ma langue venir à la rencontre de celle de mon apollon, une douche bataille commence donc entre les deux. Je commençais soudainement à avoir très chaud. J'enroulais mes bras autour de la nuque de mon chéri pour le rapprocher de moi. L'air me manquant, je me sépare des lèvres de mon amoureux et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour le parsemer de baises papillons. Je sens Edward se tendre à mes côtés, en grognant un peu, il dit :

B..Bella.. hum... Arrête avant que je ne puisses pas répondre de moi.

Arrêter quoi ? Marmonnai-je dans son cou.

Hummmm.. je suis sérieux ma belle, j'ai très envie de continuer mais je pense bien que c'est pas le moment.

Quel rabat joie ! Lorsque j'étais humaine, il disait ne pas vouloir me faire de mal et maintenant il dis que c'est pas le moment, mais putain quand est-ce que le moment arrivera et que je pourrais enfin avoir mon amoureux entre les cuisses. Hum.. Peut-être que je devrais le faire culpabiliser un tout petit peu.

C'est jamais le moment de toute évidence. Je suis si peu attirante ?

Quoi !? Mais non ma chéri, j'ai très envie d'aller plus loin mais quand le moment sera plus propice.

Quelle petite prude ce mec. Même pas capable de dire qu'il a envie de moi.

Et quand est-ce que le moment sera plus propice ?

Plus tard mais pas maintenant, on écoute un film.

pff mais on sens fou de ce film moi c'est toi que je veux et maintenant.

Edward semblant tout à coup très gêné, je décidais de le pousser encore plus. Je fis une moue triste et en agrandissant mes yeux et je dis :

À part si tu .. tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Mon chéri s'écarquilla les yeux et fit un son étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge. Je riais dans ma tête. Un enfant de cinq est moins vierge effarouché. Surement les restes de son éducation d'antan.

je...je dit-il

oui ? Souriais-je

Détrompe toi ma chérie c'est tout-à-fait le contraire, c'est bien pour ça je préférerais de pas le faire à la va-vite, se reprit-il, je tiens à toi Bella.

Je lui souris et lui offre un baiser chaste. Je décidais de détourner mon attention sur le film et mon chéri en fit de même. Malgré les sons et les musiques fortes du film, je commençais à somnoler après quelques minutes. Je me blottis plus confortablement contre Edward et mon esprit s'évada dans les bras de Morphée.

x.x.x.x

Le lendemain en réveillant, je cherchais Edward à mes côtés mais il n'y se trouvait pas. Je regardais l'heure sur la table de chevet et je remarquai un mot écrit par évidence par Edward.

_Mon amour je suis retournée chez moi pour m'entretenir avec Carlisle et pour me changer je reviendrais en fin d'après midi,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Edward._

Trop chou ! Mon amour est vraiment une perle. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, et me fait couler un bon bain chaud. Quand il fut prêt, je me délestai de mes vêtements maintenant inutiles et je pris place dans la baignoire. Je me détendis immédiatement et mon esprit s'évada vers tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Le retour des Cullen qui était loin de me réjouir au début. La découverte du fait que Edward connaissait déjà ma famille, la réconciliation avec les Cullen, Edward triste en me voyant avec Blaise et mon retour avec Edward. Tous c'était passé si vite. En à peine deux semaines, sa vie avait changé, et aucun nuage n'apparait à l'horizon à part peut-être le fait que Edward repousse toutes ses avances. Elle se mit à repenser à la veille, à leur baiser et elle se mit à avoir très chaud. En effet, Edward était un peu trop sexy pour son bien-être, et son comportement vieux-jeu ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. Elle reprit vite ses esprits, ne voulant s'exciter encore plus alors qu'Edward n'était pas dans les parages.

Un peu plus tard, il choisi avec soin ses vêtements pour aguicher le plus possible son homme sachant qu'il viendrais dans quelques heures. Elle choisi finalement des pantalons noirs moulant comme pas possible ses fesses bombé, et un joli top plutôt large mais court son épaule fine dépassait par un des bords mais son nombril était visible. Elle se maquilla legerement et elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, elle pris son fer plat et ondula le bas de sa queue de cheval. Habillé ainsi, elle était très jolie mais aussi très sexy, puisque toutes ses formes étaient avantagées par sa tenue.

Elle descendit au rez de chaussé et se mit a jouer avec Blaise et KitKat en attendant son amoureux. Blaise avait bien sur fait des compliments sur sa tenue. En attendant son amoureux, elle dit que tout était parfait désormais, elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec sa vrai famille, et elle avait des amis fantastiques..

Que demander de plus ?

* * *

**Et puis ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


End file.
